Stuffed Sin
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Weight Gain Story! Greed decides to fatten himself up. Will he succeed? Maybe....
1. Bellyaches and BIG fantasies

**Disclaimer; Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa (Or however her name is spelled). This fanfic belongs to me. Thank you, and enjoy...**

How many had he eaten?

First it was five, then ten, then twenty, then Greed simply lost count as to how many candy bars he had eaten. It was because of one of those contests. The kind where all a person had to do was find the winning candy wrapper and they won a million dollars...or some other prize. And, Greed, being Greed of course, just had to win that contest. So, he went and bought enough candy bars to last for years.

Now, he knew that it would be pointless to just rip open the wrappers and waste all the food. Which meant that he had to eat whatever was inside. At first, he thought he could just get Gluttony to eat the candy bars. But, that only worked for a few seconds until he decided that Greed's hand tasted pretty good as well. This left Greed to have to eat the candy bars himself.

He regretted ever doing so.

The homunculus had gotten nothing but a stomachache from eating all those candy bars and he had gained quite a bit of weight as well. He moaned in pain as he felt a belch escape from deep within his now-large gut. Each movement he made caused his insides to slosh about and his body to be in pain. And, the button on his pants had popped off hours ago to make room for his growing belly.

He was lying on his bed with his plump fingers resting on a soft layer of fat upon his chest. In all, he had become rounder...especially around his belly which seemed to rise above the rest of his body like a small mountain. Sure, it was embarrassing. After all, he now weighed at least 190 pounds...maybe even larger. And, yet, he felt somewhat content with the whole thought.

Greed soon imagined himself growing fatter and fatter until he became an immobile blob that filled the entire room. His massive gut jiggling and wobbling about with each movement he made. And, best of all, thousands of servants waiting on him hand and foot...catering to his every whim and making sure he was comfortable.

Of course, Greed, being the avaricious being he was, just had to have such a fantasy of being in such luxury come true.

And, he would, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Notes: Stay tuned for the next part. HUZZAH!**


	2. Growing Pains

**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. This fanfic belongs to me.  
**

Days later, at the Devil's Nest...

"Sir, what are you doing?" Martel asked in confusion.

Greed didn't say a word. He was far too busy stuffing his face full of food to notice. And, needless to say, Greed's current obsession with food rivaled even that of Gluttony's But, while Gluttony was always hungry, Greed was merely eating like a starving alligator to gain as much weight as he could as fast as he could. The homunculus paused for a moment and removed his belt allowing his large gut to flop out and have more room to grow. It rested on his lap and seemed to cover it completely...and a bit of flab even crept over the table.

Of course, Greed hadn't noticed. He was still far to busy and consumed with getting larger. He kept stuffing his face until he felt like he was going to burst. Then...he passed out. Roah sighed as he struggled to lift the plump homunculus and drag him onto the couch.

"I don't get it." Dorchette spoke, "How come he's so obsessed with being fat all of a sudden."

Roah replied, "Hard to say. You know how Greed is. Once he wants something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it."

Martel sighed as she placed her hand on the sin's gut, "I just wish he didn't push himself like this. He could've made himself sick...or worse..."

Both Roah and Dorchette nodded in agreement. They looked at the sleeping homunculus and compared him to that of a small child who had too much candy and was suffering from a bad stomachache...only that's what exactly what Greed had at the moment. He was curled into a ball and holding his swollen stomach. His face occasionally contorted to that of an expression of pain and soft moan escaped from his mouth from a time or two.

"W-What happened?" Greed groaned as he woke up an hour later.

"You ate too much." Martel sighed in response, "Sir, I don't know what crazy idea you've got this time...but I don't think you should do it if it makes you sick."

Greed smirked, "All right then...if you must know, I'm gaining weight so that I'll become immobile and people will have to cater to my every whim."

"So, you want to eat until your so fat you can barely move and have people do whatever you say?" asked Dorchette.

"That pretty much sums it up." the homunculus replied, "But, if it'll make you worry 'bout me less...I'll try to pace myself."

**Author's Notes: Yup, Greed's starting to pack on the pounds. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. (Pokes Greed's belly) SQUISHY!**


	3. Stuck And Broken Furniture

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you should know this part by now...**

Several weeks later...

"A little help here..." Greed groaned as he struggled to push his way through the door.

It had been a month or two since the homunculus had decided to fatten himself up and become immobile, and he had certainly put on quite a bit of weight. However, he quickly learned that it wasn't as easy as he had thought. Sure, he didn't have to worry about the health problems associated with gaining weight that humans often suffered from. But, the extra pounds did slow him down. And, of course, he found it harder to fit through doors.

Both Roah and Dorchette grabbed onto Greed's swollen arms and pulled while Martel pushed against his back. Greed tried sucking in his gut in order to try and make himself a bit smaller and easier to slip through the door. A few moments of pushing and pulling later, and Greed had fallen through the door...

...and on top of Roah and Dorchette.

"Uh, sir?" Dorchette groaned from under Greed's massive body, "Mind getting off of us."

Greed grinned sheepishly and stood up, "Sorry."

Roah asked, "Is everybody ok?"

Dorchette and Greed nodded in response.

Martel sighed as she walked into the bar, "We need to get a wider door."

The homunculs had to agree with the snake-chimera there. He let out a sigh as he sat onto the couch. The cushions sank down under his weight and the springs creaked as if in protest of being underneath the plump sin. Then, the whole couch was unable to bear the strain anymore and collapsed.

"And, we'll need to get stronger furniture too..." Greed mused.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned for the next part.**


	4. A HUGE Sin

**DISCLAIMER: (Insert overused Internet meme phrase here)**

Months later...

Full.

That's how Greed felt at the moment. He felt stuffed...like he'd burst at any moment. His large stomach groaned and churned as it digested the big meal he had. The sin placed his hands on his gut and leaned back into his chair. Martel, Dorchette, and Roah merely stared in shock at how much their boss had eaten.

"Sir, d-did you switch bodies with Gluttony or something?" asked Martel.

"No." the sin frowned, "Gluttony eats like a pig because he can never be full. I eat a lot because I'm trying to become immobile and have servants cater to my every whim."

"But, we already obey and care for you." Dorchette pointed out, "You really didn't need to put on so much weight. I mean, look at you. You're enormous."

The homunculus shrugged, "I know...but there's no going back now."

He then got up, after a bit of struggling to do so, and waddled his way over to the couch...which was now specially designed to support Greed's weight. His legs were now as thick as small tree trunks and his rear had grown larger as well. Greed's eyes seemed like tiny dots on his now round and fleshy face. And, a thick layer of fat had formed on his neck as well.  
But, none of it compared to his humongous belly. It had grown so large and round that it looked like Greed had swallowed a flabby sloshing planet that jiggled whenever he moved. Greed could no longer even reach past it anymore. In fact, he couldn't even reach half-way past it. He placed his hand on his massive gut and watched with amusement as his fingertips sank into the blubber.

All in all, he had grown so fat that even Gluttony looked scrawny compared to him.

"It won't be much longer now..." the sin mused with a smirk.

**Author's Notes: Ok, I currently have writer's block for this story. So, if anyone has ANY suggestions, please, let me know...**


End file.
